Three dimensional motion pictures have existed since about 1915 in various forms. In all cases, special lenses must be worn to separate two separate, simultaneously projected images. One system utilizes a color separation system, relying on red and cyan color filters, one over each eye, to create the illusion of enhanced depth perception. Yet another system utilizes a polarization system wherein two images are projected onto the screen through different polarizing filters. The viewer wears a pair of polarized lenses that correspond with the two images, which also gives the illusion of enhanced depth perception. Additional systems have also been developed. Problems arise, however, when viewers who are users of prescription lenses wish to view a three dimension motion picture or television program must either wear contact lenses, which not all prescription lens wearers use, or are forced to place awkward extra lenses over their spectacles which may not be secured and will thus have a tendency to fall off during viewing. What is clearly needed, then, is a type of three dimensional lenses that can be securely attached and then detached from any standard eyeglass frame to allow eyeglass wearers to enjoy a three dimensional motion picture.